Deities ( Supernatural )
Deities better known as pagan gods, or more accurately, The Old Gods - are a race of immortal supernatural entities, with each being a prime authority in the religion or pantheon that they established or belonged to. Despite having a role in the human ancient religions and possessing free will, the plurality of them are cruel, petty, uncaring, and only concerned with themselves and their survival. Some of them are neutral or indifferent to humans, and a handful of them have even been shown to be acting in accordance to the well being of humanity (like Prometheus), but most who appeared so far were evil. Many of them were known to have a taste for human flesh and were confirmed to use humans as a food source, as well as accepting offerings like virgin sacrifices. But then God and his angels shows up and took the Supernatural world of the Warner Bros. multiverse away from them, and are now members of the Regiment of Nature. Most deities so far choose to feed on human flesh as food. However, some deities such as Osiris, Chronos, and Atropos don't seem to engage in the act. Deceased Gods Those who have been killed by Sam and Dean Winchester. * Moloch - God of sacrifice and prosperity * Zao Shen - God of kitchen and abundance * Isis - Goddess of magic * Calliope - Goddess of epics * Chronos - God of time * Oblivion - Goddess of memory * Paeon - God of healing, newly-created deity * Plutus - God of greed * Zeus - God of the sky and thunder * Baron Samedi - God of the dead * Ganesh - God of new beginnings and wisdom * Baldur - God of light and purity * Fenrir (Demigod) - God of wolves and werewolves * Loki (Trickster) - God of mischief * Narfi (Demigod) - Son of Loki * Odin - God of wisdom, healing, and royalty * Sleipnir (Demigod) - Son of Loki * Vanirs - Gods of fertility * Vili - God of will * Mercury - God of thieves and commerce * Veritas - Goddess of truth * Leshi - God of forests * Edward Carrigan and Madge Carrigan (Hold Nickar) - God/Goddess of the winter solstice * Adamantine - Newly-created deity * Armament - God of war, newly-created deity * Beau - Right-hand of the god Plutus * Blight - God of disease, newly-created deity * Flare - Goddess of fire, newly-created deity * Karrion - God of death, newly-created deity * Lord of the Hunt - God of the hunt * Masque - God of illusion, newly-created deity Survived Gods Those who are alive and not killed yet but are still part of the Regiment of Nature. * Kali - Goddess of time, creation, destruction and power: Leading the Deities to bring back their world. * Anansi (Trickster) - Spider-god of the Akan People * Huehuecoyotl (Trickster) - Coyote-god * Tiamat - Serpent-goddess of chaos * Osiris - God of the dead and judgment (incapacitated) * Ares - God of war * Aphrodite - Goddess of Love and Beauty * Hera - Queen of the Greek Gods * Hermes - God of travels and messenger of the gods * Artemis - Goddess of the hunt and the moon * Athena - Goddess of Wisdom * Poseidon - God of the Sea * Hades - God of the Dead * Artemis - Goddess of hunt and wildlife * Harmonia - Goddess of harmony and concord * Hesperus - Personification of the Evening Star * Lachesis - One of the three Fates * Pan - Satyr-god of frenzy and wildlife * Binbōgami - God of poverty and misery * Cacao - God of maize * Hel - Goddess of the dead * Jörmungandr (Demigod) - Midgard Sepent * Thor - God of thunder * Janus - God of beginnings * Devla - King of the Romani gods * Glythur - Sovereign god of his universe. * Yokoth - Sovereign goddess of her universe. Category:Gods See also * When the pagan ruled the Supernatural world of the W.B. multiverse the Abrahamic faiths arrived. Thus, the deities were left without worshippers, forcing them to rely on taking sacrifices by themselves, which significantly weakened many of them. Nowadays, most pagan deities are scattered across the world and surviving underground or in disguise, either by single worshippers and minor cults, and many of them have been recruited by the Regiment of Nature to get back the world they think is theirs. * Atropos, Clotho, Lachesis and Anubis, are one of the few pagan deities to be working with God (Chuck Shurley) , Heaven and the Power of the Stars. Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:The Regiment of Nature Category:Pending